Expanding the Family
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: One-shot when Athena meets Cassandra and Damian.


**This one-shot is for I Be Sporks, who wanted a story with Athena meeting Cassandra and Damian. I am not the best at writing for Cassandra, but i did my best. I used Cassandra as Black Bat for this since i do not know how long DC plans on Babs being Batgirl for Young Justice. Also, Cass made an awesome Black Bat and I wish they made her her own Black bat series before the New 52 happened. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**CASSANDRA CAIN**_

"Black Bat, right?" Power Girl questioned as she watched the woman easily take down a group of thugs. The woman was wearing all black with a golden bat symbol on her chest. She looked as if she belonged to the shadows. However, Athena recognized her as the new member of her family, Cassandra.

Cass gave a curt nod, then proceeded to handcuff the men she had knocked unconscious.

"I'm sorry I haven't really met you yet. But, I found out that you're like… a sister to me." Athena informed, and Cass looked at her, her lips slightly turning upwards.

"Nobody ever called me… sister… before."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Athena sat next to Cass comfortably at the edge of a skyscraper.

"I never met someone who… went through the same… pain that I did." Cass informed.

"I never met a person who had a similar childhood to mine too. It isn't fun when people view you as just a weapon."

"Yes. It is not… fun." Cass nodded in agreeance.

"You know what _is_ fun?" Athena questioned with a smile. Cass gave her an inquisitive look. "It's fun to beat up criminals, like the thugs that are breaking into that jewelry store across the street."

Cass smiled, and the two heroes ran toward the scene.

_**DAMIAN WAYNE**_**  
**

"So, you are my sister?" the boy questioned and Athena nodded.

"Well, partially." She shrugged. The boy looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"But you do contain some of my father's DNA?" he inquired.

"Yes. And it's _our _father." Athena corrected. It was silent between the two of them for several moments as the boy soaked in the information.

Athena wanted to meet the son of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, because that would make him her brother. However, the boy had several drawbacks.

One, he was very bratty.

"It is a shame that you have other DNA muddled in you along with my father's. It makes you less superior. Having the blood of all these different people. It makes you dirty, almost." He said in a haughty voice.

Two, he was insensitive.

"Because you were a lab experiment and countless others like you died, does that not mean you have a large chance of dying at any moment. Why do you see any point in living anyway?"

Three, he was related to Ra's Al Ghul.

"I hear nothing but praise about you, but my Grandfather could have killed you whenever he wanted. What makes you so special?"

However, Athena could deal with that.

"I like having multiple mothers and fathers. I like being able to say that my parents are some of the most powerful people in the world. I know that I could die at any moment due to being created in a lab. However, that makes me want to enjoy each day of my life. And I know that your Grandfather could have killed me. If you ever see him, you can ask him why he thought I was so special." she explained with a shrug.

Damian was silent for a moment, trying to evaluate what move to make next.

"I do not like your hair." Athena smirked at the comment.

"Well I do not like your attitude." Damian's eyebrows shot up at the comment, never having been spoken to that way, but then they resettled knitted over his eyes in a scowl.

"Do you know that I could kill you in over one hundred ways with just my hands?" he growled in a threatening voice, but it had no effect on Athena.

"Did you know that having some of Superman's DNA makes me practically invincible?" Damian was silent at that and Athena looked at him curiously.

"Why do you want to hate me?" she inquired. Damian scowled at her.

"Tt. I don't hate you. You have simply yet to give me a reason to like you." He sneered, and Athena started to laugh.

"Well, I'm your older sister. And being older than you means that I've studied longer in some fighting styles." She informed and Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting that you would teach me new fighting styles?" he questioned and Athena smirked at him.

"Maybe." Damian mulled that over for a moment.

"Well… I suppose you are better than Drake."


End file.
